


shaky

by paulwasgay7



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Death, M/M, george just did a dead ok?, idfk, suicide???, teddy boy era, teddy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulwasgay7/pseuds/paulwasgay7
Summary: If Paul knew his best mate would die in the afternoon he would’ve treated him better, a whole lot better.
Relationships: George Harrison & Paul McCartney, Paul McCartney & John Lennon
Kudos: 13





	shaky

“W-What do you mean dead?” Paul asked, his voice shaking as he spoke to John. 

“I mean dead. Like Mary, like Julia. You know what I mean Paul, dead,” John lit a cigarette. Paul shook his head when John offered him one. 

“How? W-What happened?” 

“His mom said she found him lying on the floor and when she shook him he didn’t wake up,” Paul’s shaky hand moved up to his mouth. He bit down on his flesh. 

“How?” He asked again. “How did he die?” John shrugged. Paul bit down on his flesh, hard. “Come on you fucker tell me!” 

“Jesus Christ, I don’t know,” Paul ran a hand through his hair and let out a shaky breath. He felt his eyes tear up. “He just went. Just like that,” 

“Just like that?” Paul repeated, his voice broken and heart even worse. If Paul knew his best mate would die in the afternoon he would’ve treated him better, a whole lot better. 

“Yeah, just like that,” John reassured. Paul shook his head. 

“No more Georgie,” Paul held his legs close to his chest. 

When Paul pictured his smile, that’s when he broke.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you thought! <3


End file.
